


I Know A Whole Song About It

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (does not involve any Guardians), Asexual Pitch Black, Love Confessions, M/M, very slight allusions to past dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack and Pitch are in a relationship, and Jack eventually discovers that Pitch is asexual.How does this affect their relationship? How does Pitch show intimacy to Jack? Does Pitch help Jack relieve his sexual urges or hold him while he does so, or do they just stick with non-sexual intimacy?"*Quietly crosses out the word ‘just’ in the last sentence of the prompt*On one of many quiet nights together, Jack makes a move towards starting a relationship with Pitch. Pitch reacts by admitting he loves Jack but that they shouldn’t be in a relationship. Jack demands an explanation.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552192
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	I Know A Whole Song About It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/7/2015.

“So, I guess you did have a point about cold and dark, all those years ago,” Jack says. He smiles at Pitch where they sit side by side on a thick branch of a tree at the edge of a small patch of woods. They’ve been talking, as has become usual for them, though not always in places quite so private. Tonight, though, they aren’t watching the bustle of a city or the thrilling rushing of a carnival or haunted house, or the subtler fears and joys of a dance. They are simply watching the stars slowly wheel by above snow-covered farm fields, all the lights in the distant farmhouse having been turned off hours before. “Lucky for you that you managed to—well, I don’t know the best way to describe it. Chill out? Rein it in? Level out? Get a clue?” He shrugs. “But things have gotten better now that you’re not trying to murder my friends or take over the world.”  
  
“Yes, they have,” Pitch agrees. There had been a lot of discussion of his place in the world, and what had led him to become what he was, and if all he could do was harm—when the process began he had found the talks ghastly and insulting. Now that they were over, he knew that there had been ghastly and insulting aspects, but he also understood that given the situation, they had been hard to avoid. He had managed to hit a new low point in that cycle. Now, though…well, he doesn’t think Jack’s talking shop, as he would put it. They rarely do, when they’re together.  
  
Before he can ask Jack why he’s bringing this up, Jack speaks again. “I think they could get even better, though,” he says, and his smile gets wider. “Do you want to make the offer again, or should I?" His tone is light, almost teasing, but he moves his hand so his cool fingers rest on Pitch’s own.  
  
Pitch doesn’t snatch his hand away—he’s glad to be touched, especially like this, especially by Jack—though he knows he probably should. This is where the confusion begins, where what he says doesn’t match what he does, and what he does will be, well…not enough. Of course.  
  
He doesn’t react how Jack no doubt expects. Well, he should start getting used to that, shouldn’t he? Pitch looks away, deeper into the little woods. He wants to turn his hand palm up, to curl his fingers around Jack’s. He wants to embrace Jack, to feel him breathe within the circle of his arms, to hold him for hours at a time. He wants to kiss Jack, to find out what his mouth tastes like, to have Jack kiss him back, to know that they are worth this to each other. He wants Jack to have all the moments he wouldn’t want to have with anyone else, but he knows that for most, the moments he imagines would seem to be…empty.  
  
“Hey,” Jack says, and removes his hand, of course he does, that must be that. Pitch grits his teeth and waits for Jack to say whatever else he has to say. “I don’t want to worry you, I mean, I—” he laughs awkwardly. “I guess I kind of thought, with all the time we’ve been spending together, and…I guess with everything we’ve told each other…I dunno, we seemed really to get along and I guess I thought that maybe this could become a romantic type thing! But, uh, maybe, yeah, maybe that would be a bad idea because I’m still a Guardian and you’re still the Boogeyman, and that dynamic would make it weird so, um, forget it, I look young but I promise I won’t teenage angst about it—”  
  
“I love you, Jack,” Pitch says. “But it doesn’t matter.”  
  
Jack stares at him with his mouth open for several seconds. “Okay, I would really love an explanation of that statement. If you love me, and I—I love you, then why doesn’t it matter? Is it because I’m a Guardian? Do you think it would really be that big of a deal?”  
  
“This doesn’t have anything to do with you being a Guardian,” Pitch says. He frowns, and folds his arms. There are plenty of shadows around. He could just leave. He could easily make Jack fall out of love with him without explaining himself, couldn’t he? He knew how to be unpleasant. But he didn’t want to make Jack hate him. He didn’t want…he didn’t want, he didn’t want. That was the problem. “You’re familiar with modern human language, aren’t you? In current terms, I’m asexual. And, yes, I love you—how dreadful to say that, over and over, when it can mean nothing—but I don’t want sex. Not with anyone, and not with you. And, please…I know there are arguments to be made. I can still feel physical pleasure, can’t I? Wouldn’t I want to have sex with you to be emotionally closer to you? Wouldn’t I have sex with you because I cared about your needs? Even if I don’t experience attraction, why wouldn’t I still enjoy it?” He knows he’s drawing shadow around himself, instinctively, for protection, and it’s not exactly appropriate to the situation but he doesn’t bother to stop it. “And I still love touch,” he says faintly. “So how can the fact that if freely asked, my answer to the question of if I want sex will always be no—how can that be believable?” He scoffs. “How could I seem anything but nonsensically cruel? But I do try to be intentional when I’m cruel, so best to avoid questions of love and touch altogether.”  
  
“You’ve never had sex?” Jack asks. “But you’re so ancient, I mean—no offense—”  
  
Pitch sighs. “You’re not listening, Jack. And I understand. It’s strange. I am saying I have never wanted to have sex based on an immediate desire to have sex. I have had sex because…well, as you say, I am ancient, and I love touch, and I am regularly desperate, powerless, and don’t run in the most enlightened circles.” He shakes his head at Jack’s shocked, angry expression. “Don’t bother with the anger. It wasn’t clear cut even in my own mind.” He manages a smirk. “And if I wanted revenge I think I have a little more talent with it than you. Anyway. Any relationship we had that we understood to be romantic would only last until your desires drove you to find someone who could actually fulfill them, and so, therefore, practically no time at all. It had best end before it begins.”  
  
“You…you think sex is that important to me. More important than choosing you as a partner. That I would either badger you to do it when you really didn’t want to, or that I would disregard any other connection we had to find someone who would have sex with me.”  
  
“That is how I understand the general trajectory of such things, yes,” Pitch says. “I also do not care for the option of you having a partner specifically for your sexual needs.”  
  
Jack runs his hand through his hair. “Well—fuck, I don’t think I’d ‘care for that option,’ either! Pitch—I don’t know! I won’t deny that I want you, but I want you for more than just sex! I mean—couldn’t we try having a relationship? I would think—I mean, would you still want me to kiss you, for the sake of kissing?”  
  
Pitch nods tightly, and looks immediately away.  
  
Jack sighs in relief. “Can’t we try, then? I mean, maybe when I’m off on my own I might have more than a few dirty thoughts about you, and probably the kind of dreams I can’t believe Sandy is so discreet about, but—I have the best center for this, right? I mean, even if I didn’t, I’d be so disgusted with myself if I ever pressured you, but—with my center, if you don’t want to have sex, it will probably literally never occur to me to ask, when we’re together.”  
  
Pitch glances back at him, hating the hope he feels. Could things get this much better for him?  
  
“Jack…” he begins. “I behave badly when I’m hurt.”  
  
“I don’t plan to hurt you.” Jack scoots closer into the shadows around Pitch. He holds out his hand. “Do I have to sing a whole song about wanting to hold your hand? I know one.”  
  
“No,” Pitch says softly. “I’d rather we don’t attract a great deal of attention right now. I’d rather this moment be quiet.” And he reaches back and finally takes Jack’s hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> charmed7293 answered: Yesssssss, as much as I love Jack and Pitch banging, it’s awesome to see great ace representation and understanding conversion!
> 
> miss-evening reblogged this from kazechama and added: Awh! This was adorable! I loved it! Jack is so gentle and understanding, and it all felt very in character to how they talked to one another. Nice work @gretchensinister!
> 
> only-1-a answered: Yes. Good. Love this! Hahaha, and I recognise all the other aces in your comments XD Seriously though, your writing is awesome and I love how you covered asexuality <3
> 
> kazechama reblogged this from gretchensinister and added: Sdrdgytrssfhyraasdfghjjuyre!!! Well done ace!Pitch. And amazingly understanding Jack. All my dreams come true? IDK, it’s pretty close. #perfection #for bad days #all the love for ace characters
> 
> zinfandelli answered: hnnnnnnnnnng, everything i ever wanted ahhhhhhh!
> 
> mira-eyeteeth answered: YES THANK YOU THANK


End file.
